csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Genie Midlock (NPC)
Genie Midlock is an NPC genie in The Sims 2: FreeTime. He can be summoned by rubbing the Dusty Old Lamp. He has violet skin and wears a waistcoat. While his full name is "Genie Midlock", he will simply be identified as "Genie" when the cursor is hovered over him. He can be summoned by children or older Sims in the household. Any childMost wishes are unavailable to children, but they can wish for Peace of Mind and Long Life. or older Sim in the household can make a wish, even if a different Sim rubbed the lamp to summon him. However, he grants three wishes to the object – not per Sim. Wishes can go wrong, but generally do not. After the genie has been summoned once, the lamp can no longer be sold. However, the lamp can be given as a gift even after the genie has been summoned and wishes have been made. There is no time limit on the lamp; wishes can be made at any time until all three have been made. Until three wishes have been made, he can be sent back into the lamp by selecting the Dismiss option, or he will go back on his own if he is not interacted with for a while. Once three wishes are made, he will state that Genie Law requires him to leave, and return to the lamp, which will then levitate and disappear. Sims in a household with a lamp may roll a 1,500 point want to make a wish. Genie Midlock has the Fortune aspiration. It should be noted that when viewing SimPE, his aspiration will appear blank. The same happens with other universal NPCs. He uses the 2nd face template in Create a Sim. Genie Midlock is voiced by David Boat, but if he is made selectable his voice will be provided by Stephen Kearin, like many NPCs in the game. When viewing his SimDNA in SimPE, his genetics are for black hair, brown eyes, and medium skin. He also has no personality, skills or interests when his character data is viewed in SimPE. Receiving the Dusty Old Lamp To be awarded the genie, one or more Sims in the household must have high enthusiasm in a hobby and high Lifetime Aspiration, which will summon the Gypsy Matchmaker to deliver the lamp. For each Sim with a Lifetime Aspiration level of 7 or higher, there is a 2% chance (per day) that the matchmaker will bring the lamp.In practice, the combination of Lifetime Aspiration and overall hobby enthusiasm appears to be what is relevant. Even if no Sims have a Lifetime Aspiration of at least 7, the matchmaker may deliver the lamp if Sims have high enthusiasm in one or more hobbies. The Gypsy Matchmaker may eventually deliver the lamp even if it is meant to belong to a Sim's dorm-mates, roommate, neighbour in the same apartment, or even a visiting Sim. As a rule, one Sim in a household that receives a lamp will receive a memory of finding it, though this does not always happen. The memory is not always received by a Sim with high Lifetime Aspiration and hobby enthusiasm; it may be received by a toddler, or even a baby. While receiving the lamp at all is unlikely, receiving it is not necessarily a once-in-a-lifetime event. A Sim who has moved out of a household that received a lamp may receive another one, even if he or she received the memory of finding the lamp. Also, a household that received a lamp more than 14 Sim days ago is eligible to receive another one. In Desiderata Valley's Aspir household, there is already a Dusty Old Lamp in the house. Personality Wishes After summoning the genie, there are six options to wish for: #'Give Me Wealth' #*Success: Over time, money bags with a total value of §23,000 will fall from the sky. The order of the bags' value is §10,000; §7,000; §5,000; and §1,000. However, the household has a higher chance of getting a burglar over the next few days. #*Failure: No money falls from the sky, but the household still has a higher chance of getting a burglar over the next few days. #*To collect the money, click on a bag and select "Get Money!". The money in the bag will count toward the total amount the selected Sim has earned. #'Give Me Beauty' #*Success: It acts as a love potion — the Sim is more attractive to others. The wisher's attraction points will be set to 100 for four days, which will give him or her strong chemistry with all Sims of the appropriate age(s) and gender. However, NPCs ring the Sim's doorbell at all times. #*Failure: NPCs will still ring the Sim's doorbell at all times. #*There is a mod at ModTheSims which will prevent them from coming by between 10:00 PM and 8:00 AM. #*Do not attempt to move out Sims whose wish for beauty is still in effect. Doing so will cause the attraction boost to be permanent.Beauty Wish Sanity fix by Cyjon. #'Resurrect' #*Success: Resurrects a selected dead Sim or pet. As with the Resurrect-O-Nomitron, only Sims and pets the wisher is considered to know can be resurrected, and the resurrection may be imperfect. #*Failure: Resurrects a selected dead Sim, but as a zombie. #*Unlike the Resurrect-O-Nomitron, the wish will never completely fail to bring the Sim back in some manner, but the player has no control over which outcome will occur. #'Give Me A Long Life' #*Success: Extends the Sim's life by 4 days. #*Failure: Shortens the Sim's life by 3 hours. #*Will not be available if the wisher is a young adult. #*This wish is available to children. #'Give Me Power To Cheat Death' #*Success: This allows the Sim who made the wish to cheat death by pleading for his or her own life. At first, this will be successful. However, after each successful plea with the Grim Reaper, the chance of success is decreased by 10%. Note that pleading with Death while dying of old age will only prolong the Sim's life for another day. #*Failure: The Sim will be unable to plead for his or her own life. #*A Sim who successfully pleads for his or her own life will receive a special memory. #*There does not appear to be any immediate indication of whether the wish succeeded or failed. That may remain unknown until the Sim is in a position to plead for his or her own life. #'Give Me Peace of Mind' #*Success: Gives the Sim permanent Platinum mood. #*Failure: Appliances, plumbing, and electronics will break all the time. #*This wish will not appear if the Sim has already achieved perma-platinum status. #*This wish is available to children. #*Sims who successfully make this wish will also be given credit for reaching the Lifetime Aspiration milestone of maximising a business, even if they do not—or have never—owned one. They do not, however, receive the associated memory.A fix for this is available here. #''Give Me Youth (Hidden from play)'' #*Success: Adults and elders transition in reverse, and become teens. The game may "freeze" for several minutes while the transition is being processed, though this does not always happen.After an elder transitions, the "Grey hair" trait may still be set, even though the Sim's hair will no longer be grey. The player can check this by having the Sim use the "Change Appearance" option on a mirror. If the Sim is still flagged as having grey hair, grey hair will appear in the place of red hair, but no hair options will appear under it. If this happens, the player can correct it by selecting one of the other colours, then saving. If the player wants the Sim to have black, brown, or blonde hair, nothing more needs to be done. To give the Sim red hair or custom hair, use the "Change Appearance" option again. The Sim will be placed back in public school, with a C grade. Extra want slots and locks gained from attending college will be removed. Any adult or elder job will be nullified, as will retirement, romantic relationships,If the Sim is married, a successful wish will unset the "Married" flag, but will not affect the relationships in the family tree. The two Sims will still consider one another to be family. However, if both halves of a married couple successfully wish for youth, and resume their romantic relationship as teens, the "Married" flag may be reset. and any occult status.Vampires, PlantSims, and witches will be cured. Werewolves will be cured, but will be unable to make the wish while transformed. The wish is unavailable to zombies, Servos, and Bigfoots. #*Failure: If the wisher is an adult, they will become an elder. If they are an elder, it will be their time to die. #*Can only be unlocked by using a third-party mod. #*Will not be available if the wisher is a child, teen, young adult, or pregnant. Notes References Category:Sims wearing hats Category:Sims wearing jewels Category:Sims with facial hair Category:Sims with mismatched fitness Category:Sims without interests Category:Sims with short hair Category:Types of NPCs